


Ravens and Skeletons

by VesperRiver



Series: Kravitz Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, reaper powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Taako wonders what other powers kravitz has.





	Ravens and Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I was posting everything a day early bc I wasn’t paying attention to the dates so uh yeah

“So do you have other forms besides going all skeleton?” Taako asks from his current position which is laying mostly of Kravitz as they watch fantasy tv

“Yeah, I can turn into a raven,” he pauses running his hand through Taako’s hair, “Why are you asking, dove?”

“I can’t be curious?” he asks and sits up, detangling himself from Kravitz and disrupting a cat in the process. “Sorry pistachio, can you show me?” Taako says with an excited look on his face. 

“I don’t see why not?” he shrugs, might as well do something today.

“What about a skeleton bird?” Taako asks

Kravitz gives him a look “Skeleton bird?” He asks confused

“I mean, why not? You can turn into a skeleboy so why not a skelebird?”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“Aw, what? That’s lame.” Taako pouts

The reaper rolls his eyes and places a soft kiss onto the elf’s lips. “Do you think you can get the cats out of the room? Don’t want them accidentally attacking me.” 

“I don’t think some of them care, but sure.” he shrugs and gathers them up into his office and closes the door. 

Kravitz’s form shifts, first into a cloud of black smoke and then shifts into something smaller. Once he is done, a raven is in his place. 

“Holy shit. You’re a lot bigger than I thought you would be.” Taako says in surprise and crouches down.

The bird that is his boyfriend caws in response

“I thought you would be able to talk” he holds out his hand for him to hop onto it but instead Kravitz flaps onto his shoulder, “You make a handsome bird.” 

the bird caws gently then flaps off his shoulder and his form shifts again. Now he’s a skeleton. “Oops. Meant to go fleshy,” he says embarrassed. 

“Nah, I dig your skeleton form too.” the elf grins and places a kiss on his skull, leaving a faint lipstick mark before Kravitz returns to his form that has flesh. 

“You dig any form I take, dove.” 

“Mhm, I love you. So of course, I do.”


End file.
